User talk:Mbutler
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kiwipedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I updated images but am having formatting issues with the tables applet. It's not letting me control the width of individal rows, and spacing is getting wonky. A table may not be the best way to go for embedding ALL of the information, perhaps the blog/digest format for specifics on individual items, and then a comparison grid to see benefits lined up. This would permit larger images than the 40px thumbs, and would just be easier on the eyes. Danlan (talk) 22:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I love the game Brightwood Adventure. I have been playing a long time. Recently you added the portal to Sandy Forest, I have the portal but it won't let me enter to complete my Quest. I play on my Kindle Fire several times a day. I know it is like an addiction(smile). Please help with this problem Hey Mark, I see you want someone to take over this Wiki. As you can see, I have added some 33 pages in the past week or so. Mostly detailing all the quests as I go through them. The main thing I need help on is how to grab files off of my phone. I see you have uploaded databases to the Wiki, and of course all the images. I can't even grab the images. My computer says the files are corrupt. And I can't even see the database, either through Windows or through the Astro file manager on my Android phone. I was a computer nerd in my day, but I have not kept up with all the newer stuff, so I just don't the procudure for accessing these files. I just know it is possible. Cheers, GordonC (talk) 13:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC)GordonC Thanks Hey Mark, I see you elevated my User rights. Cheers for that. I have already started tidying things up, since this is really only a Brightwood Adventures Wiki. What is the deal with the Android App? Is that worth updating as well? Would you transfer it to me? Or does it not get downloaded often enough? If not, I will remove the reference to it from the home page. Thanks, -Gordon GordonC (talk) 03:17, September 13, 2013 (UTC)GordonC Danlan made that in hope of monetizing his work on the wiki. My guess is that it's not supported any longer, as it's never worked properly from the start (I don't think Wikia supports REST feeds anyway). I had told him I was okay with him doing it so long as he sent me a copy of the app, which he never did. So, I'd suggest removing all references to it entirely. It's not endorsed by this wiki. Besides, Wikia has their own, working app for free now anyway. Not much point in it. Mbutler (talk) 21:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i have been trying for months to get thru the new portal. still haven't made it to the sandy beach, also have been having trouble finding the warrior cage that makes the bells to finish building my gym. I put the gym in storage for awhile but took it back out with the latest update that wants me to collect from it. any suggestions. thanks, busterbear